


Once in a blue moon

by moon_nix_II



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Dom/sub, Forest Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Painkink, Painplay, Scratching, Sex in the forest, Wounds, alternative universe, donghun werewolf, junhee vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_nix_II/pseuds/moon_nix_II
Summary: “A bit like the books, a vampire and a werewolf, don’t you think?” Junhee chuckles. “It’s Halloween Darling, everything is possible.” Donghun growls and connects his lips with the vampires.that was 46 years ago....
Relationships: Lee Donghun & Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Once in a blue moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys
> 
> thanks for coming over to read this piece of writing I made for halloween 2020 :)  
> I hope you enjoy this and maybe you can leave me a little feedback
> 
> stay safe, wash your hands and take care <33

“Finally, a blue moon tonight! It’s been so long.” Byeongkwan sighs as he falls onto his bed. Junhee immediately looks up from his book and looks at his roommate. “What did you say?” he asks, suddenly nervous. “It’s a full moon tonight and it’s Halloween as well.” Byeongkwan smiles, his vampire teeth showing between his lips. “Oh..” Junhee says and gets up. “What’s wrong?” Byeongkwan asks, confused. “Nothing, I just remembered something.” Junhee mumbles and walks over to the bathroom.  
Behind the closed door he stares into the empty mirror. As a vampire he wasn’t even able to stare himself in the eyes like he could back when he was human... but that was a long long time ago, he barely remembers it.  
His mind wanders to the creature he met 46 years ago, when there was the last full moon on a halloween night. He had the best night of his life when he met the werewolf. They behaved like animals back the forest and Junhee had bruises for several days but he didn’t care; it was all way too good.  
The vampire shivers as he thinks of the last words the werewolf whispered to him at midnight; “Same place the next time.”

With “the next time” he meant the next full moon on a halloween night, because that’s the only time vampires and werewolfs can come closer than 5 feet. This is a powerful spell used by the second generation of these two species to make sure vampires leave werewolfs alone and the other way around. The first generation nearly got extinct because these two creatures have a natural rivalry.  
The only night this spell doesn’t work is on a full moon on halloween, since this night is a very special one in the supernatural world; Spells can be broken and seals opened. 

It is a dangerous night and normally Junhee would never think about risking the meeting with a werewolf in this night but what happened back then seemed to be a lucky coincidence. 

“Junhee? Are you alright?” Byeongkwans knock on the bathroom door puts Junhee back into reality. “Yeah, I’m fine” he answers and jumps into the shower. He should make sure to look irresistible, who know when he  
gets the next chance. 

-

“Are you going out?” Byeongkwan asks when Junhee gets dressed into some nice clothes. “Yes.” he answers. “What looks better? The black or the white shirt?” he asks the younger vampire who looks at him in confusion. “White but where the hell are you going tonight? I thought we’ll look out for some fun together.” Byeongkwan pouts. “I’m going to have fun for myself, sorry Kwanie.” Junhee sighs. “Just don’t ask where I am going okay.” Junhee sighs looking at his roommate. “But...” “No! Tell the others I went to Hyunjins house or something.” he says serious. “Okay fine! Maybe you’ll tell me tomorrow...” “Maybe I’ll tell you tomorrow.” Junhee smiles. 

-

The vampire is a bit nervous when he sits on the windowsill of their room, ready to shift his form into a bat and fly over to the forest. “And I really look good?” he asks Byeongkwan for the fifth time. “Dude, you look HOT! Don’t worry about who ever you’re about to meet.” Byeongkwan smiles. “Thank you.” Junhee mumbles and pushes himself off the windowsill, turning into a bat in the air. He likes flying, especially on clear nights like today. It is only around 7pm but luckily already dark. The earlier the better, they would only have time until midnight.  
If the werewolf even showed up. 

-

When Junhee reaches the place in the forest, he shifts back to his regular form and leans against a tree. It’s pretty dark here, the moon only shines through a few little places. But that’s good, he prefers to get fucked like last time; by the human form of the werewolf. He shivers again, thinking of what’s about to come and he can already feel his dick twitch. 

A sudden noise pulls him out of his thoughts. The can see how the leaves of the bush in front of him shake and a brown wolf reveals himself. Junhee swallows nervously, he really hopes that is Donghun otherwise this wouldn’t end how he planned it. The werewolf starts shifting to his human form and; it’s Donghun.  
Junhee sighs in relief. The werewolf smiles cheekily.  
“I thought you’ll forget it.” he growls, coming closer to Junhee. “Same goes to you... but we’re both here so...” Junhee is nervous, his voice cracks. “You’re still as adorable as 46 years ago Darling.” Donghun smiles slightly and shows his sharp teeth. The werewolf carefully puts his hand on Junhees cheek, making the vampire shiver again. 

“How have you been?” Junhee asks, trying to breath calmly with the others hand on his cheek. “I’m good. Werewolf things, nothing special.” Donghuns thumb traces over Junhees bottom lip. “Do you wanna waste the time with smalltalk or do yo wanna fuck?” The werewolf growls, his voice dropped and he pushes his thumb between Junhees teeth. The vampire answer is starting to suck the others thumb. Donghun grins, his eyes glowing yellow in the dark. 

He removes his hand from Junhees face, making the other whine. “Don’t you worry, you’ll get your mouth filled in a bit.” Donghun teases and his hand traces over the vampires chest. “How do you know I like pretty men in white shirts?” he chuckles, his finger moving over Junhees nipples. “I guessed?” the vampire says, obviously distracted by Donghuns hand. “Blood stains are just so much more beautiful on white.” the werewolf sighs and starts moving his hand back up towards Junhees collarbone. In this moment a little bit of moonlight hits Donghuns hand and his nails grow into claws and his fingers hairy. The vampire shivers as he sees what the moonlight does.  
Donghun starts pushing his claws through the shirt and into Junhees skin. The vampire can’t do anything else than moan. He loved the pain and the warm feeling of his blood on his skin.  
The moonlight disappears again, Donghuns hand turns back to normal. The werewolf lifts his hand slowly to his lips, carefully licking the red liquid of his skin. Junhee whimpers, this image is turning him on even more. Plus the blood smell is making it hard for him to hold back; Even tho it’s his own blood.  
“Mmhh... your blood tastes as delicious as I had it in my memory.” Donghun says, teasingly licking his fingers one more time. He loved the reaction of the vampire.  
“I wanna... wanna taste.” Junhee stutters, pulling his lips into a slight pout. “Oh really? Little bat wants a taste?” Donghun mocks him and pushes his fingers back onto the cut under Junhees collarbone, making the other moan. Once Donghuns finger are coated with blood again, he pushes them against Junhees lips.  
“Lick, you needy little bat.” the werewolf says and chuckles as he sees how fast Junhees tongue works. “I’ll have your mouth on my dick in a bit and then you can show me how good your tongue actually is.” Donghun pulls his hand away, Junhee is on a short little blood high so he doesn’t realize exactly what’s happening.  
The werewolf moves his Hand towards Junhees tummy down to the lowest button of the shirt. He carefully opens it and moves two of his fingers between the waistband of Junhees pants and his skin. Then he slowly sinks his nails into the vampires skin and pulling up, leaving an about two inches long cut. It’s not deep but the dark red liquid stains the short beautifully. Donghun tastes the blood again, enjoying every drop of it. The vampire is already a moaning mess, just by the werewolfs work of using him as a “scratching tree”.  
Donghun opens up every button of the now stained shirt and with every button he opens he ads a new scratch. 

As he reaches the top, his finger nails slowly glide over the skin on Junhees neck.  
“So pretty.” he whispers, putting his blood smeared lips on the vampires. Junhees torso looks wrecked but Donghun likes to look at it as art. The vampire is the white canvas for the werewolf to paint on. 

Junhee enjoys the kiss and the little break from having to look at Donghun licking his blood.  
Their tongues play a little game and in the end, Donghun pulls away. He moves his lips over Junhees cheeks, down to his jawline and back to his neck. The werewolf starts sucking on the soft skin and when Junhees lips escapes a little moan, he starts sinking his teeth into it. Biting a vampire is a lot of fun but this here was the best way. 

Junhees whimpers intensify when Donghun adds more bitemarks to his neck an shoulders. The vampire has a biting kink, who would have thought that? Sadly he just doesn’t get bitten enough. 

Donghun kneels down to the ground, adding another bite mark on the vampires hips before he opens the shaking creatures pants and pulls them off. Junhees cock is already leaking when Donghun looks at it and the vampire can feel his cheeks burning. “So close already?” The werewolf says, playing the surprised one. His face is so close to the others cock, that the vampire can feel the light touch of Donghuns breath. It makes him shiver once again. 

“Turn around!” Donghun demands, spinning the surprised vampire by his hips. Junhee holds onto the tree now in front of him to find his balance again. The werewolf grabs the vampires butt cheeks and buries his nails into the soft flesh. Soft moans leave Junhees lips as Donghun starts massaging his ass with force. 

Junhee jumps a bit as something warm and wet hits his entrance all of a sudden. His fright turns into lust pretty quickly as Donghun starts pushing his tongue into him. The werewolfs tongue is longer than the vampire had imagined, it almost pushes him over the edge straight away. He feels how close he is, his legs start shaking. Is Donghun really gonna make him come just with his tongue?  
Before he can even think properly about what’s going to happen next, the intense tickle in his stomach sets in and Junhees hands grab harder onto the tree, his legs are about to give in.  
“F... fuck...” Junhee moans shaking more with every little movement of Donghuns tongue. 

Just as he’s on the edge, ready to let himself fall into the pleasure of his orgasm, Donghun stops and moves away. 

Junhee blinks a few times to focus on tree in front of him, trying to understand what just happened. His legs are still shaking as he stands there, panting and trying to catch a breath. He can hear Donghun moving behind him, probably taking of his clothes. 

“Why...?” Junhee whines, his legs finally stopped shaking. “Oh Darling, it’s been less than 40 minutes do you really think I’ll let you come this fast? You’re gonna be empty by 10 o’clock if I start letting you come now.” The werewolf chuckles. 

Junhee can feel Donghuns hands back on his ass, softly moving around. One finger moves into Junhee in one go but it’s not enough to make him come. The vampire was used to a bigger size from his vampire experiences, even tho Donghuns hand is massive, one finger would never be enough to make him feel full.  
“Please just fuck me!” Junhee says as clear as he can, concentrating on his words. 

“Oh really?” Donghun pulls his finger out and grabs Junhees shoulders. “Turn back and lean against the tree.” He demands, pushing the vampire back so he can see his face. After forcing his back onto the tree, he lifts him by his waist before pushing him up against the rough bark of the old tree. “You’re can bite my neck and I fuck you, how does that sound?” the werewolf asks sweetly, knowing that the vampire is not gonna able to turn him down. Junhee just nods, the skin of his back ripped open by the bark. The pain is making everything a bit blurry for him. Donghun steps closer so he can push his dick in Junhees hole and the vampire moves his arms onto the werewolf shoulders to fix his position before dropping his head down on Donghuns neck, burying his teeth into the others skin. 

Junhee stops realizing what is going on around him, as soon as the werewolfs blood touches his tounge. He didn't realize how hungry he became and so he falls over the other like a starved dog over a piece of meat. 

Donghun let's out a moan as the vampire bites him, he's enjoying the slight pain while starting to move inside the other. He realizes how the vampire is lost in the taste of his blood as he doesn't get a clear reaction for moving faster.  
After a few more trusts he somehow manages to pull the vampire away from his neck. Junhees head falls back against the tree, a smile on his blood stained lips while Donghun gets faster. There's blood all over his chin, dripping down on to his torso. It takes the vampire a moment to realize what is going on and as soon as he understands how hard the werewolf is already trusting into him, he starts moaning, causing Donghun to work harder. "Come while you're still high on my blood." Donghun growls demandingly. 

Junhee isn't able to form words, he just moans. He's lost between a high from sucking blood and the exctasy of Donghun fucking him. It doesn't take long until the tingle in his stomach is back and this time there would be no one to stop him from flying away on his orgasm. No one could stop it. 

The vampire comes loudly, forgetting where he even is. He's floating on his little comfy orgasm cloud, high in the sky where nothing would ever reach. 

Dropping back down into reality is hard, Junhee feels like all of the fog suddendly clears and he feels how painful his back feels with Donghun fucking him that hard against the tree and how sensitive he his body feels.  
Donghun releases himself into Junhees hole, slowing down a bit to ride out his orgasm. Junhee moans in pain, not knowing if he's still turned on or if it just hurts. 

The werewolf graps his ass and lifts him away from the tree, not pulling out yet. Junhee sighs at the relief and takes a few deep breaths. "You alright?" Donghun asks, panting. Junhee nods, putting his forehead onto Donghuns shoulder. "Just... give me a minute." he says, his voice shaking.  
"Okay. We still have three hours." Donghun chuckles softly, pressing a kiss against Junhees neck. The vampire can't but smile at the cute reaction of the other.


End file.
